


You are the Apple of My Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for <a href="http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73414303309/challenge-watching-user-abiteofyou-ao3">makoharu festival</a></p></blockquote>





	You are the Apple of My Eye

It's a Saturday afternoon, a perfect time to relax and soak in the water. That's what Haru thought, but Makoto asked him to have a study session to prepare for their midterms. He was not pleased but took the offer since Makoto promised to take him on a public pool the next week.

Sounds of pencils and papers and erasers interacting surround the living room of Haru, and a dash of sun ray illuminated enough light for them to work on their task. A perfect setting for a study session, but Haru can't concentrate. Everytime he puts his mind on solving a problem printed on his paper he feels a pair of eyes on him and  _poof_  there goes his concentration. He sighs, puts down his pencil, rests his arms on the coffee table, and starts to speak.

"Oi Makoto, stop staring at me", Haru said as looked at Makoto, who is, indeed, staring at him.

Makoto smiled then giggled, as if he was not surprised that Haru just scolded him. "I'm sorry Haru", he replied.

"If you're sorry then you shouldn't laugh", Haru huffs, almost pouting. "You asked to study yet you're distracting me", he adds.

"Yes, yes. I really am sorry Haru", Makoto then replied, trying not to coo at how Haru looks cute. And as he fights with his inner self he finds himself staring at Haru again.

Haru glanced at Makoto, and sighed. "I'll get my revenge then", he thought and stared back at Makoto.

"A bad move", Haru told himself afterwards. He found himself being mesmerized at the bright green orbs looking at him. Fond memories of them being together flooded his mind and overwhelmed his feelings. A particular memory of Makoto saying the three words made him want to say something. Before he can stop he blurted the words he wishes he can say every day.

"I'm gonna swim", Haru said. Both of them look surprised - Makoto because Haru suddenly spoke and Haru being surprised because  _that's not what I want to say_ , and Makoto started to laugh. Haru took offense but the sight of a laughing Makoto made him smile.

Makoto calmed down after some time then looked at Haru who is still smiling. He almost got distracted by Haru's smile but willed himself not to because he has something to say to him. "I love you too, Haru", Makoto said lovingly.

Haru blushed as he was surprised by his remark. He half-expects it anyway. He nods and both of them went back to their task. Haru still cannot concentrate, but this time it's because he wants to watch Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> for [makoharu festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73414303309/challenge-watching-user-abiteofyou-ao3)


End file.
